peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-26 ; Comments * Daniel Johnston track dedicated to a Stuart Murdoch in Glasgow. * Tracks marked § are also on file 1 in higher quality. Ones marked # are also on file 4. * Sessions *Fluke, #2. Recorded 1991-12-10. Originally available on The Peel Sessions (SFMCD215). *Barbel, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1991-10-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *... handover from Andy Kershaw, no Grinderswitch ... *Hail: Another Day (album - Turn Of The Screw) # *Ivor Cutler: Turn (album - Jammy Smears) # *Wishdokta: Banana Sausage (12") Kickin *'File 6' starts *Fluke: The Bells (session) *Chords: Taurus (stars) (cassette - Angel Lust) *Bunny General: Played By Dis Ya Sound (7") Fashion MSC 3040 *Barbel: Kicker (Session) *Jacob's Mouse: Caphony (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: Honeyrain (12" EP - Pigment) Ecstasy Release *Jules Verne Strangely Enough (compilation album - Dark Side Of The Pool) Liquid Noise *Carla Thomas: Gee Whiz, It's Christmas (v/a album - The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Daniel Johnston: Easy Listening (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *'File 6' ends *Kat Bjelland: Bruised Violet (compilation album - Guitarirists) *Pierepoint: The Executioner's Song (12") Bass Sphere 12 SPH 011 § *Billy Bragg: A Lover Sings (The Peel Sessions album) Strange Fruit § *Guitar Slim: Trouble Don't Last (album - The Things That I Used To Do) § *Fluke: Top Of The World (session) § *Mega City 4: Stop (live) (7" EP) § *Point Blank: Revenge Of The Ghetto Child (12") (Kold Sweat) § *Rainbow Choir: Roger Milla Is My No.9 Dream (compilation album - Bend It '91) § *Barbel: Lay By (session) § *'file 7' starts *Roel Butzen: Violent Wake Up (12") Profile § *Scrawl: Reuters (7" EP) Lever § *Tom Hazelmeyer: 'Guitar Wank-Off #13 (2x Compilation LP-Guitarrorists)' (Glitterhouse) (JP: The title is too shocking to read out on the radio, you'll just have to imagine it for yourselves.) § *Nada Ranks: Don Dog Heart § *The Kitchen Cynics: No Broken Promises (album - Time Of Sands) Roman Cabbage § *Barbel: Income Tax (session) § *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: (album - Bimbisa) *Fluke: The Allotment Of Blighty (session) *Therapy?: DLC (album - Pleasure Death) Ouiiiija *Wedding Present: Go Go Dancer (February single) *'file 7' ends *Chords (1954 version): Sh-Boom (album - History Of Rhythm And Blues - Volume Two - The Golden Years 1953-55) Atlantic 587 095 *Chords (1979 version): Now It's Gone *Chords (1991 version): Angellust (Demo Cassette - Angellust) The band later changed their name to the Cords after their demo cassette release. *King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You): Walls Of Jerusalem (album - King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You)) Prophet PRO001 *Love Battery: Foot (November's Single Of The Month) Sub Pop *Dutch Department Of Techno: Starward Party (East Gijs mix) () Seesaw *Barbel: If I Was A Rich Man (session) *Thurston Moore: Blues For Space Girl (compilation album - Guitarrorists) *Jivacort Kathumba And Thylo Jazz: Mabvuto (Problems, Blues) (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi Vol 2 Electric And Acoustic Dance Hits From The Warm Heart Of Africa) PAM 002 *Dead Moon: Sorrows Forecast (LP - Stranded In The Mystery Zone) Tombstone *'File 5' cuts in here. *Fluke: The Timekeeper (Session) *Silverfish: Jenny (EP - Silverfish With Scrambled Egg) Creation *Kicks Like A Mule: The Bouncer (12") Tribal Bass File ;Name *(1) Tape01b.mp3 *(2) John Peel 19920126 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *(3) John Peel 19920126 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *(4) 1992-01-26 Peel Show L157b.mp3 *(5) 1992-01-26 Peel Show L097.mp3 *(6) L058.1 *(7) L058.2 ;Length *(1) 49:24 *(2) 1:35:21 *(3) 1:36:54 *(4) 10:42 *(5) 13:15 *(6) 35.34 *(7) 37.03 ;Other *First file contains tracks from Executioner's Song to Income Tax *File 4) created from L157 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 *File 5 created from L097 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *Files 6 and 7 created from L058 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. Many thanks to Bill! ;Available * (1) See IAP's Tapes * (2), (3) Mooo Server (Phil/1992) * (4) Mooo * (5) Mooo * (6), (7) Mooo / Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:SL Tapes